


The Path to Strength

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Ever since Nihal's father was killed, he's wanted to be the strongest so that he would never feel weak again.And the best way to become the strongest, is to become a Dragon Rider; the Strongest fighters in the world.But, as a member of the weaker sex, Nihal's odds of becoming a Dragon Rider are not good and the fact that there's never been a male Dragon Rider doesn't boost his chances.Will Nihal be able to overcome his trials and make his way to the end of this path to Strength?





	The Path to Strength

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is a fetish story and contains  
> -Inverted Gender Statuses  
> -Mildly Abusive Language  
> -Mild Violence  
> -F-M Sexual Abuse  
> -BDSM.  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.
> 
> NOTE: This story takes place in a fictional, fantasy world, where Women are stronger than men and are the dominant sex.

 

Nihal glanced down at the soft mound of dark earth, as soft tears dripped from his face.

_I was weak._

His small hands, slowly curled into fists, that were shaking uncontrollably.

_Father… I should have been there._

Bandit attacks, were not uncommon in villages. But it was rare for people to die… The elders say, you have a 1 in 1000 chance of dying. Bandits steal. They rarely kill, without reason.

So, why was his father the unlucky one?

He glanced behind, at the single person waiting for him. Senna. She was a few years older than him… But she was a close friend of his.

“It’s… It’s my fault…”

Senna’s eyes widened, “Don’t say that-”

“I have to become stronger… I will become stronger! I… I won’t let anyone close to me die again!”

“…Nihal…”

His heart was blazing like a wildfire in his chest, “I’ll become the strongest… I’ll become… I’ll become a Dragon Warrior!

*

Nihal carefully, packed his various belongings, into the large leather sack, as Senna spoke from behind him, “Nihal, please. Listen to me!”

He refused to respond to the words of his childhood friend, glancing out of his window, to the hill beyond. His father was buried there. It had been six years since then. Six years… he glanced down at his arm, admiring the muscle he had put on in these years, with a smug grin.

He turned back to Senna and glanced at her clothes. That long flowing dress, and that long staff…

“How’s your mage training coming?”

Senna frowned, “Don’t change the subject. Men can’t become Dragon warriors. You’re too weak!”

Nihal let out a bark of laughter, “Just because the men of the village, confine themselves inside the house, doesn’t me I will!”

Indeed, she had a point. Men, were the weaker of the sexes, and rarely even stepped into battle. At most, one would find them in temples as healers, or in the rarest of cases, as support mages. Only women, were strong enough to become Knights, Combat Mages, or Dragon Warriors.

He raised his hand to Senna, “I spent all these years training. I’m stronger than any man in this village. Maybe even in the Kingdom! I’ll do it, I promise you that. I’ll be the first male Dragon Rider!”

Senna rose to her feet, holding out her hands, “Please Nihal… If you’re so adamant… Come to the Mages. I can help you there! I can protect-”

“I don’t need protecting! I need Strength!”

Senna winced at his harsh tone, but continued calmly, “Nihal… I know that you want to be strong. Dragon Riders are strong. But they are incredibly matriarchal. They will not tolerate a man entering their sacred space.”

Nihal narrowed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt terrible for raising his voice like that… But…

“Senna… I know you’re strong. But… Back then… I felt so weak. I won’t feel that way again. I’ll be stronger than anyone. I’ll rise above everyone!”

Senna sighed sadly, shaking her head, “Is there no way to change your mind?”

Nihal smirked, “I should hope not.”

She sighed again and leaned on her staff, shaking her head sadly. After his father died, she was the only one he had. His mother died as she birthed him, and neither she nor his father had any siblings. Had it not been for Senna, he would have been all alone. It was only natural for her to worry about him in this way.

He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and glanced up at him. Her eyes were weary with uncertainly. But he grinned at her, “Don’t you worry! Soon, I’ll be the one protecting you!”

Senna smiled weakly, “We’ll see about that…” She straightened up and shook her head again, “Come then.”

Nihal frowned, “Huh?”

Senna waved her hand, “Come. I’ll take you to the academy. You were planning on asking me to take you there, right?”

Nihal blinked, “I thought, I’d walk…”

“It’s half-way across the country!”

Nihal shrugged, “I can make it.”

 Senna raised her staff and whacked him on the head, “Don’t be foolish!”

Nihal let out a soft grumble as he rubbed his head, before standing beside her. Senna wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and raised her staff.

Oh. Her boobs. Her boobs were so soft, against his arm. Nihal felt his face warm up. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it… She was like a big sister… Don’t think about it… Don’t think about it…

He took a deep breath as bright lights swirled around them, followed by a loud hum, that began to rise. Oh, it was loud… Then there was bright flash, like an explosion, but with no sound, and Nihal winced, and began to blink rapidly. Shit… What the hell…

Ah, his vision was beginning to clear up… And immediately he took a deep breath, at the sight before him.

Doraness Academy. Home to the greatest Combat Mages and Dragon Riders in the Kingdom. He began to look around wildly, and saw hundred… no, thousands of students walking into those massive gates. He could hear roars of dragons from outside.

“Here we are…” He turned at saw Senna standing beside him.

Nihal blinked with surprise, “You can… teleport?”

Senna frowned, “We had no other choice. The semester begins tomorrow. Any other form of transport would take over three days, including flying.”

“Oh…”

Senna shook her head again, “Nihal, you need to know these things. You can’t expect strength to get you everywhere. Reading people. Basic knowledge of magics. You need these things-”

Nihal frowned with distaste, turning away from her, and she sighed again, “Fine. Fine. I’ll just show you where you can enrol. Even though, today is the last day, you should have any problem. There’s no test.”

Nihal frowned, “Wait. Then how do they have the best Dragon Riders?”

Senna rolled her eyes. The fool didn’t even know this… “The course, is extremely harsh. Many have become crippled and few have even died. It is a very dangerous course, unlike magic. Magic has safeguards. Dragons are wild, so you risk a great deal. If 100 students sign up for the Dragon Rider Course, then only about 15 pass.”

Nihal swallowed deeply at those words. Only 15? He wanted to be strong… but was it worth the risk?

He glanced down at his shivering hand and gritted his teeth. Everything was worth risking… He tightened his grip on his belongings and followed Senna into the massive academy.

*

“Hahahahaha! You… You want to become a Dragon… A Dragon Rider? Hahahaha!”

The Woman sitting at the enrolment desk was clutching her sides as she laughed, and gradually, the people around them were also laughing softly, smiling at Nihal’s plight.

He gritted his teeth and spoke up quickly, “What’s wrong with that?”

The Woman smirked and gestured to the room around them, “Do you see any man here, boy?”

Nihal quickly looked around… No… There were only girls and women. Each one was taller than him, and each one had perfectly sculpted muscles on their bodies.

“That’s right, boy. You’re male. And you males, are just too weak to ride a dragon. A dragon would rape your fucking arse, before eating you like fucking rat.” The Woman’s tone was condescending, but there was a meagre amount of well-meaning intent behind it, “Males have a higher proficiency than women at support magic. You’d be better off there. Besides, they’re running low on men in the magic department. You’d be well wanted there. Well, more-so-than over here.”

Nihal fumed in anger, “I’ll be the judge on whether I’m bloody strong enough! I’m only leavin’ this place if on a dragon or in a coffin!”

The Woman went red in anger, “You’ll be leavin’ as a pile of shit from a Dragon’s arse, you dumb shit! Get outta here! I ain’t signin’ you up for this!”

“What… is going on here?”

The entire room suddenly went deadly cold, and both Nihal and the Woman turned at the sudden voice. The Woman went pale and Nihal frowned, staring at the new person. She was tall. Very tall. She had a slender but muscular build, unlike most of the other women here, who were heavy-set. She had sharp features, like her body could cut someone without trying.

The Woman began to stutter softly, “M-Madam H-headmistress!”

Nihal’s eyes widened. The Headmistress… The strongest woman in the Academy…

The Woman pointed at Nihal, “T-This boy! He… He says he wants to be a Dragon Rider! I-I tried to refuse him… but he-”

The Headmistress raised her hand, “Enough. Boy… Come with me.”

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Nihal frowned with confusion. What was she planning…? He blinked a few times, as the Headmistress turned around and began to walk back into her room, and Nihal quickly took off in a small jog, following her.

Her room wasn’t very big, but it was well-maintained. Nothing was out of place, and everything was very neat and clean. He watched the Headmistress sit down at her massive desk, and begin working on something. He frowned and spoke up quickly, “Whaddya call me in for?”

The Headmistress smirked without looking up, “Impudent little shit, aren’t you?”

Nihal said nothing, at the insult.

The Headmistress continued softly, “You know… I, for one, am perfectly aware of the strength of will. You may have noticed how different I am from other women. My height and strangely slender build, make me unsuited to be a Dragon Rider. But I persisted. And now? I am the strongest Dragon Rider in the Kingdom, and it is thanks to my build. Using my own ‘weakness’, I am able to move unlike any other Dragon Rider. Faster, sharper.”

She finally looked up at Nihal, “I was different… But you… boy, you are male.”

He gritted his teeth, “You think, I can’t be as strong as a woman?”

“Yes.”

He raised his hand and flipped her off, “Screw you! I determine what I am!”

She nodded, “Admirable, but no less impudent. You come into my Academy, make outrageous demands, refuse when denied, and you act like this. And you expect to join?”

Ah… shit… She was right…

She smirked, and tilted her head, “I have no intention of letting a weak male into my academy. Especially not one like you.”

He swallowed. Shit… Shit… He had to do something… “H-How about a deal?”

The Headmistress frowned, “Like what?”

Nihal took a deep breath before speaking, “Let me… Let me fight three of the students… Any of them. Let me prove my strength. If… If I can beat all of them, then… you let me join.”

The Headmistress narrowed her eyes, “What do I get if you lose, then, hm?”

Nihal froze. Ah yeah… What would she get… “Um… Anything?”

The Headmistress began tapping her chin slowly, before smiling, “Anything, you say? Very well. You will work at the Academy if you lose. You will work for free, and you will do everything, and anything, any student or faculty member demands. And I do mean, anything.”

Nihal swallowed, “A-Anything?”

She nodded slowly, “Yes. You may be an impudent brat, but you are quite attractive. Not to mention, the lack of males in this Academy doesn’t really improve the mood of most us…”

Oh… Oh… Nihal nodded slowly, “D-Deal.”

The Headmistress smiled, “We have a deal, then… We shall hold your little test tomorrow.”

*

Senna was practically tearing her hair out, as she screamed at Nihal, “Are you MAD?!”

Nihal said nothing. He only pulled his legs up onto his seat and turned away from her.

Senna was breathing hard, and gripping her chest, “You… You had to make such a ridiculous boast… to… to The HEADMISTRESS!?!?!”

Nihal winced at Senna’s high-pitched voice, before muttering, “Doesn’t matter. I’ll win.”

Senna groaned in agony, gripping her cheeks, before turning away, “Okay… First thing tomorrow, you and I will go to the Headmistress and you will bow before her and apologize.”

“Fuck no.”

Senna glared at Nihal, “Nihal… This isn’t a negotiation.”

Nihal raised his middle finger and flipped her off again.

Senna turned towards him, and pain echoed from her eyes, “Nihal, please. You don’t understand what you’ve done! Even if you pass this test, they won’t accept you! If anything, they’ll resent you all the more. They won’t accept a man among them! You’ll be the target of hatred and resentment! But forgot that! I promise you, that they will do everything they can, to make you fail tomorrow!”

Nihal sniffed, “Big deal. Any tries to fuck with me and they’ll die.”

Senna reached for his hand, slowly, “N-Nihal…”

He quickly pulled his hand away from her and stormed off, as she sat alone, sadly. Why was he so stubborn…? She gripped her staff, tightly. Why did he have to make such a foolish boast? If he lost… If he lost… She paled at the idea. He didn’t seem to understand… He would be a toy. He’d break in days. Weeks, at most. She didn’t want to lose him. Not like this…

Not like this…

*

Nihal slowly walked into the changing room, following a Woman. She was obviously a senior Dragon Rider, as seen from her numerous battle scars and her sharp muscles.

“The Headmistress assumed that you had not brought any armour, or a weapon, considering your boorish attitude, but of course, there are few girls who are also unable to afford, their own equipment, so we keep some on hand.”

Nihal shrugged at her words, but he did recognize something. _Maybe the Headmistress wasn’t so bad, if she was giving up free armour…_

The Woman stopped in front of a damp wooden door, and pointed to it, “You’ll find your equipment inside. I trust you know where to find the fighting arena?”

Nihal nodded and the Woman walked off. _Weird woman_ … Nihal shrugged again and pushed the door open.

There were several old rusted lockers, inside. This was probably an old dressing room. It had probably been used fifty year ago at best, considering the rust and dirt… Ugh… He ran his fingers over on the benches and heard the wood creak under his light pressure. What the hell…

He glanced around, frowning. Where was the armour and weapons? He noticed a small box in the corner, and moved over to it, and quickly opened it, and began to stare at the contents.

What the… What the fuck was this??

He pulled out the garments from within, staring at them as confusion began to stab his brain. It was a strange, tight leather outfit. There were several pieces, but each piece was oddly small. The upper garment, only covered the top of his torso leaving his stomach exposed to air, and the lower garment, only covered his groin and his upper thighs. There were a pair of leather gauntlets, and calf-guards. But they were all so thin. Nihal knew that leather was used as a minor guard, but there were no metal bits at all, save an oddly shaped helmet and a short sword.

He frowned and tried to pull the leather garments on, only to realize they didn’t even fit over his clothes. Feeling very irritated, he threw off his clothes and pulled the tight leather armour over his nude body, and paused to glance at himself. How was this armour? It did nothing to protect him, and… he pulled the shorts and winced. His balls were not very comfortable in this thing…

He gritted his teeth before ruffling his hair. He’d voice his complaints before the Headmistress. There was no other option. He pulled the helmet over his head, and he muttered in assent. It fit well, and it felt rather nice… the inside seemed to be lined with some soft material. Well, that was one small mercy.

He gripped the sword and glanced at it. the sheath was made of thin metal outline that was lined with leather, and it felt cold to the touch. He grasped the handle and pulled the sword from the sheath. The blade was made of a dark, black metal. Iron, possibly. That in and of itself was odd, considering steel was the more obvious choice for a sword.

He recalled Senna’s words, the previous day. _They will do everything they can, to make you fail…_

It appeared she was right… He winced and tugged his tight outfit, before sighing. Well… he could think of this as an extra test…

He quickly moved out of the room, having donned his gear. He had no intention of letting them use tardiness as an excuse against him.

*

Ugh… Everyone was laughing at him…

He gritted his teeth as he walked into the Arena. It wasn’t a very large one, but it was packed with people. With Women. There were no men as far as he could see. Why would there be? There were only a few men in the support division of the Magic Department. Why would they waste time here?

He stared up at the Headmistress, who was sitting on a rather formal, looking chair, that resembled a throne. He glared at her for a few seconds before speaking, “Why do I get… this sort of Armour?” His voice was delicate and composed, but he was ready to break at any second.

The Headmistress smirked softly, “We only have armour reserved for females, boy! You should be thankful, we prepared anything at all! We didn’t even have to give you that sword you hold! But we gave it anyway.”

Nihal frowned. What was she playing at? He gritted his teeth in anger. Was she trying to make herself look like a victim? This… This fucking bitch…

Nihal spat on the ground and glared at the Bitch, “Alright then…” He gave a low mocking bow to the Headmistress, “Thank you _sooo_ much for this piece-of-crap sword, and a nice skimpy outfit. You know if you wanted to sleep with me, you didn’t have to act so subtly.”

The Headmistress’s eyes widened, “You uppity little…” Then she closed her eyes and began to breathe, “No matter… Bring out the first contender.”

Nihal turned to the second entrance to the Arena and waited for his opponent to appear. Slowly, he saw an outline appear in the dark tunnel, and then it began to shine as the light the polished armour, and he winced, cursing out loud.

The girl who emerge wore a heavy armour that covered every part of her body. By her side, was a massive two-handed broadsword, that Nihal wondered if he could even wield. Her every step seemed to make the area around him shake, and he suddenly understood Senna’s fears.

There was no way they were going to make this easy.

He swallowed deeply and took a few steps back, as his opponent entered the ring, and turned to the Headmistress. She placed her hand over her chest, and metal clashed with metal letting out a deep rattle, as the girl began to speak, “Astride Brigit, preparing to fight! For the Glory of the Riders!”

Nihal blinked with surprise and amusement.

_For the Glory of the Riders?_

Wow… He had heard the phrase before, but it was normally something that was said before war, and to a person of higher status, like the Queen. The phrase, was symbolic of the Dragon Riders strength, and they’re desire for victory. But saying it for such a small thing…

Nihal smirked. Trying to say how strong you were? His smirk faded as he shifted softly in place. Well, there was no doubt she was strong… the fact that she was moving with that massive armour, and carrying the massive broadsword was proof that she was no lightweight.

The Girl- Astride whatever-it-was- turned away from the Headmistress, and towards Nihal, before setting into stance. Nihal had no idea what sort of expression, she had under her helmet, but he doubted it was very nice…

Nihal glanced down at his blade, and gripped the leather sheath, and pulled his blade from it, before settling into his own stance, before finding his mind rushing: He had a lack of armour, that made him weaker in defence, but better at movement and evasion. His short sword, was only half the reach of her broadsword. The smaller reach put him at a serious disadvantage as well. He’d have to get in closer to attack, and that made him more vulnerable, than he already was. Her thick armour would provide her with superb defence, but unlike him, she couldn’t risk moving fast. That cumbersome armour would slow her down. Her broadsword… it was big. Very big. Such swords were rarely used as graceful weapons, rather they were used like a mace, to overwhelm the opponent with sheer power….

Hmm…

Nihal took a deep breath, before bending low, and rushing towards his foe, as fast as he could. Her immediate response, was to raise her sword high and bring it down on his head. This much was to be expected. With his sword, he could not parry that strike. So, he kept running as the blade kept falling… Not yet…

He was five feet from her, and the blade was just a few seconds from dashing his brains in… He had one chance… He couldn’t mess up… The blade was just above him…

He quickly straightened his body, while twisting his upper body to the right. Shit… Shit… his balance was going off… but it worked. The massive blade swooped down, just missing his body by millimeters. He quickly thrust out his left hand to her neck, and the girl let out a cry, raising her own arm to blow the strike and-

The wire-and-leather sheath, poked her arm harmlessly, and the dark iron sword, dove into her side, right between her back and breast plate. Her screams echoed in the now-silent arena, and Nihal grinned, pulling his blade out quickly and diving back, before she could strike.

He glanced down at his blade and stared at the small red drops fall from the end of his sword, before turning back to his opponent. She was gripping her side, trying to stem the flow of blood. It was clear that he hadn’t stabbed very deep, so she was in no immediate danger, but it was no way, a weak attack. The pain, the blood loss, the shock of being attack, combined with the weight of the armour, and the heat building within it would surely take a toll on her.

Nihal settled into stance again, his grin widening. With one attack, he had changed this to a battle of attrition, and everyone realized it. This girl had to take him out fast, before she lost too much strength. If that happened, she’d loss, either by her own loss of stamina or Nihal’s next attack-

The Girl raised her sword and barrelled towards him, and Nihal’s eyes widened. She should be moving this fast…! SHIT! He dove to the side, just as the girl swung her sword at his exposed abdomen.

He rolled painfully, struggling to regain his balance, jumping to his feet, only to see her right next to him again, and thrust her sword at his waist again… Fuck… He jumped back, maintaining the distance between them. She was clearly wounded. And that was clearly taking a toll on her. The fact, that she was this strong after being wounded was terrifying. He needed to do something… this was the first time he had fought someone. He had no formal training. He had no idea how to read someone’s moves. He needed something… something… He watched her raise her sword, and then he narrowed his eyes… Maybe…?

She charged once again, swinging and he dove back again, his cocky returning. He found something. And it was promising. Her attacks. Whatever her normally fighting style was, she was focusing on his abdomen. His weak armour, created an illusion. His “armoured” areas, would look tougher than his exposed ones, so by any logic, it would be easier to attack those regions.

He watched her thrust again, and he carefully, but swiftly moved, deflecting the blow with all his strength. A pattern. If he could exploit this… His grin widened. She’d have no chance…

He carefully examined her as she kept charging at him. Even with her pattern read, it was hard to constantly deflect her blows. Her inhuman strength, was doing a lot to help her, along with the additional reach her sword provided her. He’d have to move fast and sharp if he wanted any chance of beating her. and he’d need a focused target. He’d have no chance to improvise.

Wait for the right moment… Do whatever you can to avoid her blows… Focus on one weak spot…

Dodge… Block… Dodge… Dodge… Parry… Block… Parry…

Now.

Just as she thrust her sword at his chest, he used the flat of his blade and his scabbard to deflect it, pushing it to the side, and running along the edge of her blade, forcing it outward, as he rushed towards hers, before pulling himself away from her blade, and holding his sword before him, and thrusting forward, at his target; the tiny gap, at her waist, below the breast-plate. Normally, it was covered by the breast-plate, but right now, the force of his own deflection forced her to step back, and made her lean, exposing it and…

He felt the meat give way beneath his sword, the sharpened metal cutting through skin, muscle; grazing bone, and stabbing organs. The bright spray of blood was accompanied by a fine bright mist, that left an unpleasant tang in him mouth and wetness around his head.

And then he pulled his sword from her body and felt himself being washed in a fountain of warm, sticky blood.

The entire arena went silent again, as Nihal heard the massive broadsword clatter to the ground, before pulling out his weapon, and watching the girl collapse to the ground, spluttering softly, as blood flowed from her wounds, and lips.

He spat the acrid blood from him mouth, as several skinny boys came rushing forward, dressed in grey robes, before holding their hands over the girl. A thin white light began to emanate from their palms and the girl’s breathing began to stabilize slowly.

Nihal turned to the Headmistress and spat again, before speaking, “Well?”

Her face was as red as the blood that covered his body, and it made him feel so happy. He grinned as she took a deep breath and spoke, “The First Round… Has been won by the Boy.”

A soft murmur ran through the crowd, as Nihal began to wipe himself, pushing the blood off his body the best he could before rubbing his hands in the dirt. Couldn’t risk slippery hands…

He slowly straightened his body, stretching gently to loosen up before sighing peacefully, and glancing at the Headmistress from the corner of his eyes, “Well? Are we gonna do this?”

*

Nihal groaned as he flopped on the bed, and began to breathe slowly, trying to control his rapid heartbeat, before letting out a soft groan, touching the bruises and sores over his body.

Senna was sitting beside him, at a desk, carefully mixing together various sludges and liquids, muttering to herself, almost inaudibly. 

Nihal, turned his head and grinned at her smugly, “You didn’t think I could do it, did you?”

Senna glared at him, raising one of the vials of goop, “This slime, can melt flesh within seconds. If you continue acting smart, I will ‘accidentally’ drop this on you.”

“…oh.”

Senna nodded, “That’s right. You may be strong, but don’t get cocky. There are plenty of people who could beat you with ease… I mean… The three girls you fought, were way stronger than you! You must have used all the luck you’d ever have! What were you thinking?! Half of the things you did out there! You nearly got yourself killed!”

“Nearly.”

Senna dropped the vials and moved over to Nihal, grabbing his arm, “Nearly isn’t good, Nihal! If you keep this up, you will get yourself killed!”

Nihal closed his eyes, “I’ll become stronger or I’ll die trying…”

Senna’s grip on his hand tightened, “Nihal… Please…” She fell silent, before pulling away, and continued mixing up the chemicals, for a few seconds, before making an odd dark blue goop and heading back to his side. She dipped her fingers into the goo, and began to massage it over his wounds.

Nihal let out a sigh of relief, as the goop, slowly began to mend his injuries, “Ahh… Thanks…”

Senna smiled softly, continuing to massage his body, “Don’t worry… Just part of my job, as your friend…” She hesitated, for a second before speaking up, “Nihal… What I’m about to tell you… Don’t take it the wrong way… This is for your own safety…”

“Senna-”

Senna raised her hand, “Please. Just let me speak… You won… You won all three battles, fair and square. The Headmistress, may not like you, but she is honourable. She will respect your agreement. You will be the first man to try for the Dragon Riders.”

Nihal frowned. What was she trying to say?

Senna swallowed deeply, “But… the students. Your classmates. They will not see you the same way. To them, you will be an intruder. A villain. They will antagonize you, and they will do whatever they can to break you; physically and mentally. They will not help you if you are injured. They will not help you if you are in danger. Some of the… darker ones, may even actively try to harm you, or worse…”

Nihal slowly, pushed himself up, his frown deepening, “What are you saying… I won. I won, fair and square. How can they-”

Senna shook her head, “They won’t be allowed to harm you, but many will turn a blind eye to your plight… You need to be careful. Don’t let anyone hurt you… and be careful of whom you trust…”

Nihal smirked, “‘Don’t let anyone hurt you’? You should have just said that. And besides, I don’t plan on letting anyone fuck me over. I ain’t gonna let anyone take me out, before my time.”

Senna smiled sadly, “I hope so…”

*

Nihal, walked through the halls of the Academy slowly, trying to maintain his façade of calm.

It was so odd… Everyone was staring at him, with uncertain degrees of scrutiny. Some looked mad, some looked impressed, and some looked merely curious. It made him feel nervous and jumpy. Every time someone looked at him, he felt like an object…

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, before glancing at the small piece of parchment in his hand. On it, was a small grid and several words. He was not very well read, but he could read decently. It appeared to be some sort of class schedule. The fact that he got one, was a good sign. It meant he was recognized as a student, in this academy.

The classes were divided on a day-to-day basis. The first class, he was supposed to have today, was Dragon Training, followed by on the second day with Sword-play and various other classes, that Nihal didn’t read, since he was losing interest in the schedule fast. The schedule covered an entire week, after which it would repeat. He’d go through the rest when he had to.

Dragon Training… How interesting… So soon. it was bit a surprising, but it made sense. He nodded to himself, crossing his arms, as he walked towards the Dragon Hutches. They’d have to train the dragons, and gain their trust… Yeah, it made sense…

*

“Dragons are, and always will be murderous monsters. That’s why you have to be stronger than them.”

Ah.

This was not what Nihal expected…

He was standing in line with his class; all girls around his age. When he walked into the field, he had gotten a lot of stares, but when the teacher walked in everyone fell into line, before a row of dragon eggs, so he just joined them.

The Teacher- She said, her name was Ms. Tully, but to call her ‘Ma’am’- had opened up with the dialogue about dragons, and it was puzzling Nihal, until she continued to explain.

“There is a grand misconception about us, Dragon Riders. That we bond with dragons, and we trust them, and they trust us, etc, etc. You need to forget that horse shit. Dragons are dangerous beasts, and what makes us strong, is the fact that we are able to control them.”

She reached out and slapped on of the eggs before them, “These eggs have been gestating for weeks now, and they should hatch any day now. Maybe even in a few minutes. From the moment it us born, a dragon is a dangerous being. It will try to kill you, and be warned; It can win easily. Nothing is more dangerous than a hungry dragon, even a new born.”

Ms. Tully, began to walk down the line, “You will each take an egg, and you will take care of the egg until it hatches, and then you will care for the new born dragon. If you break your egg, you will be expelled, or fed to a dragon. Depends on if I catch you. If you kill your dragon, you WILL be fed to a dragon. You must dominate your dragon, but you cannot hurt it greatly. You need it to respect you, and you need to maintain this respect. Your dragon will try to kill you, over and over. But you cannot hurt it and you cannot corner it. Fear makes animals dangerous, and they will fight to survive.”

She stopped walking and turned back to them, “Balance is the key. Fear is often confused with respect. Your job is to find the difference and make sure the dragon respects you. Understood?”

All of them open their mouths and let out a deep cry, “Yes, Ma’am!!”

Ms. Tully smirked, “Alright then… step forward and collect your eggs.”

Nihal stepped forward with his class, touching the egg before him. Oh, it was warm… it felt like rock… Amazing…

“You there. Boy.”

Nihal looked up and frowned at Ms. Tully, “What?”

She smirked down at him, “You got sand, boy. I admire that. But attitude can only get you so far. And you obviously know that your dragon will only respond to your strength.”

Nihal said nothing, waiting for her point.

She crossed her arms, and her muscles and scars stood out like mountains, “You ain’t strong. There’s no point in hiding it. No one’s gonna come and help you if you need it. That’s how this is. Do you understand?”

Nihal smirked back at her, “I won’t become stronger, if I have some woman jump in and save me every time, my dragon bites.”

Ms. Tully’s grin widened, “Hahaha! Good! I like your spirit. Your sword-play wasn’t too bad either!”

“…You saw my fight-”

She turned around, and began walking towards the other students, “Remember to train hard. Spirit and attitude are only part of what makes a Dragon Rider.”

Huh… She didn’t seem too bad…

Nihal touched the egg before him, before lifting it in his hands. It was around the size of a pumpkin… but heavier.

He noticed someone walking towards him from the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a blonde girl strolling towards him, with her own egg under her arm, “My, my. Looks like the boy can lift an egg.”

Nihal sighed. So, this was the type of girl that Senna was talking about… He smiled and nodded, “Indeed. I see you can too, but I’m a bit shocked. I thought I was the first man to try for the Dragon Riders. Why didn’t I hear of you?”

The girl’s eyes widened and she scowled, “You smug little shit… You won’t have a chance to do anything. You’re a man. I bet I could knock you flat right now, and no one would do a thing.”

Nihal nodded, “Perhaps. But, you’d have to hit me first, and I doubt you can plan beyond your next sentence, so you’d probably drop dead from thinking to hard. So why don’t you go fuck off?”

The Girl fumed, “I’ll fucking kill you.”

Nihal smiled, “Give it your best shot.”

She looked ready to attack him, when a collective gasp rang up from the crowd, and they both turned to the sound, and Nihal’s eyes widened. There was another Girl, with limp, black hair. Her body was lean, but muscular, much like the Headmistress, but she was slighter heavier. She wore thick leather clothes, that matched her appearance with an uncanny sense. She was holding her egg before her, with one hand, and pieces of shell were breaking away slowly.

Her egg was hatching.

Both, Nihal and his-soon-to-be-foe, had forgotten their conflict and were watching as the egg, slowly crumbled and-

There was a massive burst of flame and a tiny dragon burst out, read to attack the black-haired girl. Nihal’s eyes widened. So fast! There’s no she’d-

She raised her other hand and slapped her dragon, and it tumbled to the ground, in a cloud of dust. She marched over to it, without hesitation, bent down, and gripped it by its neck, and lifted it to the air. Whoa… Amazing…

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a few squares of dry meat, and held one to her dragon’s mouth, and it quickly snapped it up. Nihal watched a small smile slowly emerge on her face. It was not a kind smile. It was dark, controlling and powerful. And amused.

Such a fitting smile.

Nihal blinked in surprise. His face felt so hot. His heart. He could feel his heart in his chest… Oh… it hurt… But that girl… She was amazing… Her dragon had only hatched a few seconds ago, but she had already tamed it, with little to no effort. He watched her dragon, as she let go of its neck, and it slowly perched itself on her bare arm. Absolutely amazing…

Ms. Tully slowly moved towards the dark-haired girl, “Very impressive. You live up to your reputation, Arya.”

The Girl, Arya, bowed her head, “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Nihal blinked. Arya… Who was she?

*

Senna blinked, “You’re in the same class, as Arya Lefara?”

Nihal’s eyes widened. Lefara. That was a name he knew. The Lefara family was known for producing, the strongest Mages and Dragon Riders in the kingdom. Those from the Lefara family, were rarely surpassed by anyone. He nodded slowly, “Yes… I think so. You should have seen it. She tamed her dragon in seconds. It looked so easy.”

Senna frowned softly, “Expected, from someone like her. If the rumours are true, she could become one of the greatest Dragon Riders, in history.”

Nihal blinked, “Is she that good?”

Senna nodded, “Apparently.”

Nihal turned away, rubbing the egg that was on his head, gently. When would his dragon hatch? He had decided to copy Arya, keeping a few squares of dry meat on his person for the dragon, when it would hatch.

Senna glanced at his schedule and went through it, “You know some sword-play… You should be fine tomorrow… Just remember not to underestimate anyone…”

Nihal frowned, “Most of the people here, rely of brute strength. I’ll be fine.”

Senna nodded absently, before staring at his egg, “Do you have a plan, for your dragon?”

Nihal shook his head, “Not really. I’ll just do my best, when the time comes.”

Senna crossed her arms, “You’ll have to do better than that. Don’t forget that your dragon can attack other people too. It may not even attack you at first… In fact, I’ll bet that you’ll be missing a few of your classmates, tomorrow.”

Nihal frowned, “Why?”

*

“Alright, so Kristine, Margery, Lacy, Anna, Faren and Kacel have all failed.”

Ms. Tully, was reading from a small sheet of parchment, her voice had a dull bored tone to it. Nihal glanced around… That Blonde girl, who had antagonized him yesterday, wasn’t there… Was she one of the failed?

Ms. Tully rolled up the sheet, continuing absently, “All of them, we unable to control their dragons, as they hatched. Lacy, Kacel and Margery have been critically injured and are presently in the infirmary, if any of you wanna meet them. They sustained their injuries, attempting to control their dragons, and have been complimented on their efforts. However, Kristine, Anna and Faren, escaped serious injury, but their dragons caused serious damage, to the property and several others students.”

She raised her eyes and glared at the class, “As a result, their families will be forced to pay for the damages and healing of the injured. If their families are unable to pay, or if they are disowned, they will be fed to the dragons.”

A soft murmur ran through the class.

Tully gave a dark, evil smirk, “You didn’t think I was lying, did you?”

You could have heard a feather brush the ground.

Tully sighed and tossed the scroll aside, “let this be a warning to you all. Do whatever you can to control your dragon, even at the cost of your life. If you try running, you are not needed here.”

Nihal felt the sweat drip from his body. He knew this place was dangerous… but… To kill students…

It was the first time, he felt truly intimidated by this place.

Tully clapped her hands together, “Alright then! Now, that’s out of the way… I see a few of you have your dragons. You seem to be controlling them pretty well for now… That’s good. But you won’t need your dragons today.”

She pulled her sword from her side, “Today, we’re going to test out your strength. So here’s what we’re going to do; I going to have you all fight each other. Wear whatever armour you want, and use whatever weapon you want. It doesn’t concern me. I just want to see your skills.”

Nihal frowned. This didn’t seem very clear… She just wanted to see them fight? It didn’t feel right… But, that wasn’t his biggest worry, right now…

He followed the class to the side, and watched them don their various bits of armour. Some were thicker, and fancier than others. Some of them held swords, some had spears, some had maces and so on…

He glanced down at his own; the leather armour from the test, and the iron sword. He needed something better…

He turned to Ms. Tully, and she shook her head, at him. He understood the meaning. He wasn’t getting anything else. He was stuck with this… Shit. If anything, he needed a better sword, at the very least…

He sighed and moved inside. He had no intention of getting naked in front of these women.

*

When he came out, there was another murmur from the crowd. The girls seemed to be rather… focused on him. It was odd. It was not the typical curiosity or animosity. There was something else… it sent shivers down his spine. He glanced at Ms. Tully and was a bit shocked to see her staring with the same sort of attention. Was she blushing?

He swallowed and shifted in place nervously, and the girls began to move quickly, discussing partners. Why did he feel so nervous? It was like all the spirit and strength he normally felt, had just been… wiped out…?

He slapped his cheeks. Focus. Focus.

“Hey-ya, Man!”

Nihal turned to the new voice and blinked at the girl walking towards him. She had a short bob of black hair, and sharp features. Her skin had a healthy tan to it, and she looked very strong. Her skin already had a thin layer of sweat on it. She wore a strange armour. She covered all the vital spots but certain spots were exposed, like her joints. It lacked a sense of fullness. Like she had torn out whatever she felt was unneeded. In her hand, she carried a massive trident, and by her side, she carried a dagger.

He smiled at her, “Yes?”

She stamped the butt of her spear into the ground, and leaned against it, “M’name ‘s Hara. I saw yer fight ta join da academy.”

Nihal winced at her rural accent. She sounded like she was from the sticks. Maybe even further out than himself. He smiled weakly, “Um… Thank you…”

She moved closer to him, “Ya wanna fight me? Ya ain’t weak. I think’s wes ‘ll have a fun fight!”

He winced again. Her rural dialect made her hard to understand… but… He nodded, “Sure… I don’t mind…” She didn’t seem like a bad person… and training with others, was the only way to get stronger.

She grinned brightly, “’Kay!” She raised her trident and Nihal’s eyes widened, as she swung it towards him. He ducked low, as the heavy rod swung over his head, before he rolled back, placing some distance between them. Shit… Either she was really smart, or she was an idiot. Attacking like that without warning… Ms. Tully probably wouldn’t say anything against that. Rather, she’d say something like ‘In battle you won’t know when the attack will come…’ or something.

Nihal smiled weakly, as he examined Hara, who was settling into stance, gripping her weapon with both hands. She was obviously experienced in using it… A trident. While similar to spears, it had its own uses, that even spears couldn’t touch upon.

He swallowed. It looked heavy… The fact that she could swing it with one hand, worried him greatly. He was, obviously, weaker than her, and the range did nothing to help him. Damn it, why was he always getting the short end of range?

He tightened his grip on his sword, before drawing it, slowly. He had no chance to block an attack from something like that. His weak sword, wouldn’t be able to stand up to something like that. He jumped to the side, as she thrusted her weapon at him. Fucking hell! He felt the air pressure whip past him. How strong was she?

She grinned, pulling her weapon back, “I’s was da best hunta in me village! No’ even da grow-ups cou’d beat me!”

Oh crud… He smiled at her words, “Well… I wish I could say the same.”

Hara laughed, “Ya is bein’ mean ta yasself! Ya’s stronga dan a lotta guys atta me home!” She stabbed her trident into the ground, and pulled it up with a great heave, throwing a huge cloud of dirt into the air. Fuck! Nihal quickly ducked to the ground, as she thrust her weapon at him again.

She was good… But…

He darted forward, staying low, using the cloud she had created as cover. His smile widened, when he managed to see her form; Her body was leaning forward, thrusting her trident out wildly, and swing it blindly. She had no idea where he was, blinded by her own attack.

He smirked, as he closed in on her. She was strong. She probably was the strongest hunter in her village. But she had grown used to being the strongest in the room. She had never used strategy. She had never bothered trying to be smarter. And that-

He reached out and tugged her dagger from her belt, before darting behind her and pushing her. Since her centre of gravity was off, from her rapid thrusts, she had no way of keeping balance, and let out a odd squeal, as she fell over. Nihal took advantage of his moves and jumped on her back, placing the tip of his blade over her neck, ready to stab down. Her trident was in her hands, but she’d have no chance of using it, before he’d stab her.

He grinned to himself, “Yeild.”

Hara struggled for a few seconds before bursting out in laughs, “I’s give up! Yous beat me! Amazing!”

“Yes, rather impressive.” Ms. Tully strolled towards them, glancing at other fighters, as she spoke, “Your fighting style is rather unorthodox, especially for one who wants to be a Dragon Rider.”

Nihal frowned, “Whaddya mean?”

Ms. Tully gripped his shoulder and pulled him off Hara, “You ain’t strong. So, unlike the rest of us, you can’t overwhelm your enemy with sheer strength. I think you’ll be an interesting, Dragon Rider in the future… But, you’re going to have to train hard. Technique isn’t gonna get you everywhere.”

She jabbed her thumb, behind her and Nihal glanced at anther fight… Hey, that was… Arya? Yeah, that was Arya Lefara. She was fighting some other girl, who Nihal had never spoken to. But… “Fight” wasn’t the right word. Arya was a blur. No matter, what that other girl did, Arya countered it, with a terrible grace, that made Nihal sweat.

Ms. Tully grinned and crossed her arms, “She’s strong. She’s able to see her opponent’s moves, almost perfectly. She can move fast enough to counter them without any true technique. Even if someone like you, who’s got a fighting technique, were to go up against her, you’d have no chance of winning. She’s just that strong.”

Nihal said nothing. He just rubbed the dust off his cheek… Why did he feel so warm?

“Alright then!” Ms. Tully clapped her hands together, and Nihal jumped at the sudden sound, “Continue then!”

Nihal blinked, “Huh?”

His teacher grinned, evilly down at him, “You didn’t think you get to stop with one fight did you?”

Oh… He wiped the sweat from his face and shook his head, smiling, “I’d… I’d expect nothing less!”

Tully chuckled and nodded, “That’s good. Now, hop to it!”

Nihal turned, away from her, and glanced around. Fights were going on all around him. Some seemed to be short like his own, but some seemed to be longer… He glanced back at Arya and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to fight her…

He nodded, almost unconsciously, before slowly moving towards her. He stared at her beautiful form, as she fought her opponents. How incredible. He had never seen anything like her. The way, she moved, with such a sinuous grace, and animalistic passion…

He wanted to fight her… He swallowed deeply, before another girl stood before him. She was covered in dust and sweat, with several small nicks over her body. On her fists, were a set of heavy gauntlets, that were layered with thick, sharp pieces of steel, designed to destroy a person’s flesh. She looked a lot like Hara, in regard to her body structure, but her outfit was completely different; covered in a thick heavy armour, that could probably repel some of the strongest attacks... Her aura radiated an overwhelming presence, that made Nihal wince in pain. She was… a close-quarters fighter? Why were the weird ones coming to him? First a ranged fighter, and now this?

She smiled and held her fist out to him, “Wanna go, male?”

Nihal brightened. Her dialect was similar to his own. He rotated his neck and nodded, “Why not? What’s your name?”

She grinned widely hearing his voice, “Yelana. You’re from the East Villages?”

He nodded, “You too?”

She nodded, “Nice to see someone from there, even if it only a man.”

He sniffed pridefully, “Let’s see you say that, once I’ve beaten you.”

Yelana shifted her weight to one foot, and placed one hand on her hip, “Oh? You think you’re stronger than a woman?”

“I know I am.”

She laughed, “I see! How about a bet then?”

He frowned, “A bet?”

She nodded, “If you lose… I want to bed you, as I please.”

He blinked, “Haaa??”

She simply laughed, “What’s wrong?”

Nihal said nothing. He just stared in disbelief. Senna had warned him that his classmates would try to hurt him. And the Headmistress had implied that he would be used for… reliving sexual tension… but he never expected such a direct girl…

Nihal blinked again, “Well… What do I get if I win?”

Yelana laughed again, “I’ll teach you my fighting style!”

Nihal frowned, “What good is that?”

Now, she frowned, “Oi, don’t underestimate my fighting style… Close Quarters Combat is very useful, alongside the knowledge of a weapon.” She raised her fists and splayed her fingers, “This were the original weapons, that we humans used, before we began to control the earth! I thought you were one to try and become stronger in whatever manner!”

He narrowed his eyes. She was right… If he lost his weapons, knowing a fighting technique would be useful. In addition, if he fused it with his self-learned sword technique… it would prove useful…

He drew his sword, “Alright… We have a deal…”

He heard a soft murmur from the other girls, and he swallowed. How many wanted to sleep with him? He shifted uncomfortably. His tight pants were getting tighter, and it was not very pleasant. He was a healthy young man, and he had the same desires as others, but… he didn’t just want to lose his first time like that.

He frowned and glanced back at Hara, who was staring at Yelana with a mixture of disbelief and anger. Did she have the same goals?! Damn it… He had to be careful…

Yelana grinned and balled her hands, and rushed towards Nihal. SHIT! Despite her heavy armour she was fast. Faster than any girl he had seen! He could only imagine how fast she’d be without it! His eyes examined her as fast as he could… Damn it… Her amour was too big… even her joints had thick pieces over them. She was completely covered. No flaws.

He darted back, as she unleashed a flurry of blows at him. Her arms were like machines, thrusting in and out, with lightning speed. It was terrifying. It was hard to dodge them… Even with his thin, light defences, he could barely keep up with her speed…

Then, one of her hands, clipped his shoulder and tore away a chunk of flesh.

FUCK!! He flew back, spinning, and collapsing on the ground. FUCK!! He placed one hand over his shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood. SHIT!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!! He glanced back, and her dark shadow loomed over him, with a dark grin on her face, as she raised one hand. He saw a single, red drop of blood, fall from her gauntlet… Oh, motherfuck-

He rolled to the side, as her fist descended down, with horrifying speed and pressure, burrowing into the ground. Shit… He jumped back. Even if he tried attacking, there was no way he was going to get through that armour… even her neck was protected… Only the top of her head was exposed… How much did she train to be able to fight, in melee combat with that armour…?

He cursed out loud, racking his brains. He wasn’t as fast as her, and he was nowhere close to her strength… Shit… SHIT! If his weapon was better, then at the very least, he could… try something… He struggled to stand up and scramble away, but she swiped his legs out from under him, and fell back to the ground, as she advanced towards him. His eyes were darting around. There had to be something… There had to be…

Everyone else was fighting their own opponents… A few of them were looking at him. Some had a pitiful look in their eyes… Some looked pleased… Nihal saw Hara. She was fighting another girl…

…

Nihal stared up at Yelana’s looming figure. She stood right over him, preventing him from rolling away. She smiled and raised her fist, “I don’t think, you’ll yield?”

Nihal grinned, “Never.”

She nodded, “Good.”

Her fist plunged down at his face, and he reacted as fast he could, throwing the small handful of sand, that he caught at the last second. It wasn’t much sand. But it was more than enough.

Yelana let out a scream, as the sand hit her face, the only exposed part of her body. Her fist froze, as she struggled to see, and she reached up to clear her face, and Nihal, placed his hands on the ground firmly, before spinning and raising his legs, while knocking her own legs out from underneath her.

His legs cried out in pain, as they slammed those armoured logs, that were Yelana’s legs. His bones must have cracked from the blow… but he couldn’t stop here… He forced him to stand, and he fell over Yelana, who was struggling to stand. She was strong, but there was no doubt; wearing such armour hindered one’s movement. And standing up wearing that, would be no easy feat. He raised his blade, and placed it right next to her face, ready to slice downward.

He smiled weakly, feeling the sweat dripping from his face, “I win…”

Yelana narrowed her eyes for a few seconds, considering her situation. If she tried to reach him and pull him off, she’d risk him cutting her throat. There was no way for her to retaliate without being wounded, possibly fatally. She smiled, “I lose.”

Nihal’s smile slipped of his face, as he flopped to the side, struggling to control his breathing. Fuck… Fuck… he reached up and weakly gripped his wounded shoulder. He wasn’t even close to as injured as some of the girls, but… he was so tired… fuck…

He looked forward and blinked. He could see her… Arya… she looked so beautiful… as she fought her foes, with ease… like some goddess of the battlefield… He sighed softly. He wanted to fight her…

*

Senna sighed, as she massaged Nihal’s body gently, while he gritted his teeth in pain, “You should be grateful for this… Your classmates, don’t have someone like me to help them.” The soft warm magic in her hands, warmed his body, slowly erasing the fatigue and pain from his body.

When he didn’t reply, she shook her head, “I’m glad you weren’t hurt bad today…”

He thought about not replying again but… “They were stronger than I expected… The others…”

Senna blinked in surprise, “Your classmates? Of course, they were strong. They were raised from birth with the idea of becoming a Dragon Riders.”

Nihal frowned, “But six of them failed?”

She nodded, “Yes. They were cocky. Just because they were raised in a certain way, doesn’t mean they’ll succeed.”

Hmm…

Nihal looked up at the ceiling, “A girl, wanted to sleep with me-”

“WHAT?!”

Nihal cried out in pain, as Senna’s grip suddenly tightened on his leg, and she pulled her hand away, “Ah! Sorry! Sorry! W-What were you s-saying?”

Nihal frowned in anger, “…There was a girl… Yelana… She made a bet with me… If I lost to her, she wanted to ‘bed me’ as she put it…”

Senna swallowed, “A-And… And you…?”

Nihal smirked, “I won. What else?”

She let out a deep breath softly and continued to heal him, “Y-You… You shouldn’t make such foolish bets…”

He shrugged, “She said she’d teach me her fighting style if I won…”

“S-She’ll b-be teaching you?!?!”

He nodded, “Uh-Huh.”

Senna froze and swallowed, “I-I-I… I’m coming.”

“Huh?”

“I’m coming to watch over that training!”

He frowned, “Oh… Okay… But you don’t have to-”

Senna nodded, as her face burned red, “A-Anyway! Y-You need to work on your stamina! You can’t collapse after two fights! Work on keeping your breathing stable, more than muscle building!”

Nihal nodded, “I know. Ms. Tully said the same thing… She said running was a good idea…”

*

Nihal cried out, as ducked underneath a wave of fire. Damn thing…

His dragon had hatched a few hours back.

Unlike Arya’s, his dragon had been rather calm, and simply poked out of its egg, and accepted the meat he offered it. It (he wasn’t sure if the dragon was a he or a she…) had simply eaten the meat, licked its damp skin, and dozed off in its eggshell.

Nihal thought it had decided to listen to him, and he was really lucky. So, he had taken it to the training fields, to get a head-start on training it. And then it woke up. And it began to breath fire.

The fucking thing, looked so smug. Its eyes didn’t leave him, and neither did his. He needed to find a way to subdue it, before it tried to escape. Right now, it was standing its ground, but it was a new-born. It would soon tire out, and then… Would it stay? Would it try running?

He didn’t want to risk that. Goddamn it… He glanced down at his hands. He had taken a length of rope before heading to the field. He had planned on using the rope as a leash, but it would just as well, function as a lasso…

He quickly looped the rope around in his hands, as he began to square off against the tiny reptile. It waved its wings, before squealing at him. It was clear the bloody thing didn’t like him… Well…

He grinned and stuck his tongue out at the dragon, before raising his middle finger, “Fuck you too!”

He rushed towards the thing, as it blew a massive column of fire at him. He quickly shifted his path, curving it, as the flames followed him, before dying out.

His smug grin widened. The stupid thing, couldn’t maintain its fire for very long. It barely had any food, and it had just burst out of its egg. They might be fighters, but their stamina wouldn’t match their intentions.

He threw the loop of rope over his dragon’s neck and tightened it quickly. The tiny monster screeched as soon as the rope touched its skin, and began to buck around like a bull. Fuck! This little thing was strong! He grunted, digging the balls of his feet into the ground, fighting against the dragon.

“Nihal!”

He stumbled hearing Senna’s voice, before gritting his teeth and screaming, “Stay back!”

He couldn’t see her. He couldn’t even turn his head. He didn’t want to do anything that might take up his energy. He didn’t want to do anything unneeded. He had to focus…

“Stay still, Nihal! I’ll get it!”

His eyes widened, and he screamed once more, “Stay back! Don’t do anything!”

“I can’t just leave you-”

He twisted his head and glared at Senna. She was dressed in a simple night gown, but she was holding her staff ready to fight. Her face was sad and confused, but tinged with kindness… and that made him so mad, “Fuck off, you… stupid bitch! I don’t need your help! You’ll just make… me… WEAK!”

With the last few words, he pulled with all his strength, and the tiny dragon, let out a squawk of surprise and pain, as it was pulled into the air and then Nihal pounced over it, and began to rain blows over it. He was not very strong, and the dragon was not weak, but it lacked experience. Nihal knew what to do. He studied and trained himself for this. He knew how to hurt it without killing it. He wasn’t weak… He wouldn’t be weak… But… Senna…

He rose above his dragon, panting with exhaustion and sweat dripping from his body. He stared at the tiny thing below. It wasn’t hurt. There were certain pressure points on dragons. They were not exactly easy to reach on older ones, but on a smaller dragon, they were perfectly easy to attack. The only thing was, unless these points were hit in the right order, you could end up crippling the dragon or even worse, killing it.

Nihal knew he was weak, but he had no intention of remaining that way. He had researched everything he could and then more. He trained as much as he body could take, before breaking. He was weak, and he knew he had limits. That’s why he planned on breaking them. With his knowledge, paralysing a baby dragon was no effort.

He gently lifted his twitching dragon and held towards his chest and he felt its breathing relax. A soft smile spread on his face, “So, you accept me know, eh?”

He looked up, and his smile faded as he stared at Senna. She was smiling uncertainly at him, “Well… That was-”

“What are you playing at?” He practically spat at her.

She blinked, “What?”

He waved his hand, “You’re my friend. But, you fucking smother me! You get paranoid if I do anything! I know what I’m doing!”

She swallowed, “Nihal, I’m just-”

He laughed, “Trying to help! I’m well aware! Well, guess what? I don’t want your help anymore! Stay away from me!”

“Nihal…”

“No!” He raised his hand and she flinched, “I don’t need your strength to support me! I have my own strength! Just… Leave me alone!”

*

Nihal collapsed on the ground, as Arya dusted herself off. He sighed softly, staring at her from the ground.

“Waddya doin’ Nihal?”

He sighed and slowly pushed off the ground, dusting his body, as Hara, Yelana and several others came rushing up to him. Yelana placed her hands on her hips and frowned, “You never go all out when you fight Arya…”

Arya turned to the other girls and smirked, “You all say that, but I think you’re all just weaker than you think, and so are you.” She directed the last words to Nihal, who laughed at her words.

He nodded slowly, “Perhaps we are… But we’ll get stronger.”

Hara frowned, “But I’mma strong already…”

Nihal turned to her, “You are strong. But you can stronger…”

Hara brightened, “Oh, yeah!”

Nihal struck his fingers underneath his leather armour, and loosened it gently. It had been sometime since his dragon, Antona, had hatched. She had grown a lot since then. She was the size of a wolf right now. She nuzzled him gently, and he patted her nose, “Yes, yes. Good Girl.”

There were only a few months left for the Dragon rider course. Ms. Tully had declared that she had taught them everything about fighting, dragon care and loyalty and that these last few months were just a time for them all to get stronger.

Nihal looked up at the girls and smiled, “Well, it’s not like the strongest can stay up there forever.”

Arya paused and turned around, “Oh? You think you’ll beat me someday?”

He shrugged casually, “I guess.”

She strolled towards him, before drawing her sword again, “Alright… Let’s have another bout.”

“Already?”

She smirked, “Well, if you want to be the strongest, then you need to do a lot. Everything you can.”

He sighed and shook his head, “I guess, you’re right.” He pushed up, stumbling a bit, before spin his sword slowly, and then grinning, “Let’s do it.”

Yelana raised her hands, “Wait… You’re exhausted. You can’t-”

Arya waved her hand, “In real life, battle waits for no one. Come!”

She burst towards Nihal with terrifying speed. Nihal glanced around. He needed something… He needed to fight back… Ah! She left her side open! Nihal raised his sword and stepped forward…

And then he slipped.

He was just too tired from the previous fight. Fighting Arya was crazy. She was a brilliant fighter… but there was no way he could keep up with her… As he feel, he felt his arm, extend forward and his sword, grazed something, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it, as he hit the ground, with a heavy ‘Oof!’

Nihal heard a loud cry ring up from the girls, and he frowned, and looked up at…

He blinked.

He blinked again.

What exactly was he looking at?

It was slightly pink… and a little ruffled… some hair… an odd shape…

Oh…

Had he somehow… cut off her… clothes-

“YOU BASTARD!!!!”

Arya kicked Nihal, and he went flying away, but not before he saw everything that consisted of her maidenhood. She threw her hand over her groin and dashed off, screaming, “I’ll kill you, bastard! Just you wait!”

Ah…

Nihal weakly raised his arm, towards the running figure. _Shit… She’s gonna hate me…_

Hara crouched down beside Nihal and glanced at him, “…How’d she look down ‘dare?”

Yelana slapped the Girl on the back of her head, “Hara! Don’t be insensitive!”

Hara frowned, rubbing her head, “Wha’? I’m just curious…”

Yelana just shook her head, before turning to Nihal, “You have to apologize fast. Arya’s family raised her… with a lot of ideas of purity. You just ‘defiled’ her.”

Nihal raised his arms in protest, “But… but it was an accident!”

Yelana shook her head, “That doesn’t matter. You need to do something. Otherwise, she’ll try to take revenge… and it won’t be pleasant. You know how strong she is.”

Nihal nodded, a grim feeling running over his body. He glanced to the side, and saw Senna watching them. She looked scared. She had come rather frequently, since their argument, but she never said anything to him, nor did he say anything to her.

*

Until the very end of the term, no one saw Arya. She never came for training. She didn’t come to the mess. It was like she disappeared, until the final exams.

During the final exams, she passed the theory exam with an unprecedented, perfect score and she passed the practical exam, by annihilating everything in her path.

That year, the Dragon Riders had two stars; A Perfect Warrior, and the First Male Dragon Rider.

*

Nihal sighed, as he dried his body, with the damp towel. His back was turned to the several nude women behind him.

“Neee… Nihal…”

He sighed, “What, Hara?”

“Why can’t ya sleep wit’ one o’ us?”

“Because I don’t want to!”

“Heee?” Yelana’s voice piped up, “Are you calling us ugly?”

“Wha-? No!”

“So, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna!”

Laugher rang up from all the women, and Nihal just rubbed his head. Since they had officially joined the Dragon Warriors, the girls had insisted that he use the common changing room. None of the women had any hesitation stripping, but he did.

_Why did I ever agree to such a stupid suggestion?_

He felt a cold finger, run down his back, and he jumped and turned around and he saw Yelana grinning behind him, “Come on… You’re a virgin too… Like all of us.”

Apparently, Dragon Riders, were not considered good wives. They spent too much time away. They were always selected for the most dangerous missions, and being as strong as they were, they were liable to wound any man they’d try to sleep with.

As a result, Nihal was the only viable option for sexual release.

He frowned and slapped her hand away, “Then wait for me to be desperate enough, to sleep with you guys!”

She grinned, “Oh? Well, let’s hope that day comes soon!”

And with that last line, she raised her hand, and began to stroll out with her friends. Nihal shook his head slowly. She wasn’t a bad person… but she was such a nympho… Wait, was she a Nymphomaniac, without having sex?

He waited until the last woman left, before slowly pulling off his leather uniform. As a Dragon Rider, he was entitled to a better armour, but he grew used to this one. His entire fighting style was based on the speed he gained from it. He had gained a great degree of fame, and even earned a title, “The Dragon Rider of Wind”

Although… He had a some help from Senna. She had joined a side squad of Combat Mages, who assisted Dragon Riders. She was one of the best. She helped him, using a Wind Shield. It wasn’t often. Just once in a while. When his concentration faded.

He rubbed his head… She didn’t speak to him anymore. He regretted his words back then. He wanted to speak to her again…

He heard a soft click, and he turned around, “Who’s there-”

He blinked.

“Arya?”

“Hello, Nihal…”

Arya, slowly walked towards him. He hadn’t talked to her either. Not that he hadn’t tried. He tried to apologize for that incident so many times…

“Arya… It’s been a while…”

She narrowed her eyes, “You humiliated me.”

He swallowed, “I… I did. But… I tried to apologize…”

“You humiliated me.”

He frowned. Ever since, she joined the Dragon Riders, she had gained a reputation for being a stoic silent warrior. She’d fight, kill every enemy, take no prisoners and then return. She didn’t let anyone speak to her. she was… like a Wall of spears. Silent and deadly.

He hesitated before speaking, “That… That happened a long time ago… I am sorry-”

She titled her head, “Humiliation must be repaid in kind… I had no idea what to do for so long… I had to prepare myself…”

“A-Arya?”

As a blur, she shot forward, and Nihal had no time to react. She was so fast! He had no idea how much she had grown. Her fist, struck his chin, sending him flying back, into the wall. She waited for a few seconds, before slowly walking towards him.

“You always did hold back… You made yourself seem weaker… You were talented back then. You might have been able to beat me, if you went all out. Your technique was impressive… I had a habit of looking down on you… No more.”

She reached down, and wrapped her fingers around his throat, before hauling into the air, as he struggled, “I’m going to ruin you… and then… then you can be sorry…”

He gripped her fingers and tried to pry them off, only for her grip to tighten. What the hell? How was she this strong?

She threw him down to the ground, and he felt the ground shatter below his body, as the tremors ran through him. The entire world was spinning… Shit… What was wrong with her? She was crazy! He had to get away…

Nihal weakly turned over to his belly and began to try and crawl away from her, and he could hear her chuckle above him, “Oh no… I thought you wanted to be strongest… But you can’t beat me? How pitiful… Well, let’s show you what happens to the weak.”

He felt her grab his arms and pull them behind his back, before a thin cord was tied around his wrists tightly. He winced in pain. He could feel the cord, biting into his skin, painfully. He felt her do the same to his ankles before sitting on his legs. Her weight made it feel like his legs would crack… How? She wasn’t that heavy…

Then, he felt her hand slowly, rub his ass. Her words were like a whisper in his ringing ears, “You humiliated me, in front of everyone… but I can’t do the same… The others like you too much. They’d try and stop me… and I don’t want to hurt them… So, I’ll settle for this. You’ll remember everything I did to you. And you’ll never be able to do anything against me again…”

She gripped his leather shorts with both hands and pulled viciously, tearing it in two, and leaving Nihal completely nude.

His eye widened in shock and fear, “A-Arya! Stop! D-Don’t do this!”

Arya narrowed her eyes and reached out, and gripped his balls in her hand and squeezed softly, and he let out a soft ‘engh!’ in pain, “I don’t think you’re in a position to say anything…”

She pulled her sword from her belt and examined the handle, “I can’t strip you in public… but I can take away your dignity as a man…”

She positioned the sword over his ass, and Nihal’s eyes widened, “W-Wait! Arya! Please!”

Nihal cried out in pain, when he felt that tough handle slip, painfully into his ass. His skin felt frayed, but the rough leather, and his organs felt bruised by her force. Arya grinned like a mad man, before pulling it out and shoving it back in his ass over and over.

Ah… AH… Shit… This hurt… But more than the pain, Nihal’s pride… his ego… he felt shattered. He admired Arya. He had admired her for so long… but now… he only had fear and shame…

He had been betrayed by the one he admired… and loved…

Arya pulled her sword out of his ass and threw it aside, before flipping Nihal over and smirking, “Your dick is erect… Are you really that much of a pervert that you got off to your ass being fucked?”

Nihal turned away, “No…”

Arya gripped his penis in one hand, and squeezed it hard, “Ah, ah… You can’t lie… You’re body is too honest.”

She gripped her own clothes and tore them off in a single swift motion, and Nihal’s eyes widened at the sight of Arya’s half naked body, “W-What- Wait!”

She frowned as she positioned Nihal’s penis below, her own nether regions, before inserting it, and Nihal let out a soft groan. Oh… that felt so good… She was so warm… and damp… It felt so good… Ten times better than jerking off… Why was she…

The Arya grinned and her pussy tightened and Nihal screamed. She was… She was so strong… His cock… It was going to be torn off! The she loosened up and began to thrust herself in and out. Everytime, she lowered her body, she slammed into him, and her terrible strength, continued to pound him.

Nihal struggled to push her off, in an attempt to try and catch his breath and escape. But Arya was simple the best. Everything he tried, she knew how to counter in seconds. He had no way to escape… He was… He was…

Arya grinned and leered at him, “You’re mine now… You know that… You’ve been raped…”

Rape. That was the one word, he didn’t want to hear. He had been raped by the girl, he had admired… He felt a tear drip from his eye, just as Arya seemed to fly off his body…

Huh?

She was literally blown off his body?

His eyes followed her, as she flew off him and slammed into the wall. What…? He looked at the door, that was now ajar and he stared at the woman standing there… She was holding a Mage’s staff, pointed at Arya…

Senna…

He blinked when he realized that he had spoke outloud. Senna turned to Nihal, her eyes filled with compassion and sadness, “…Nihal…”

She turned to Arya and her eyes lost their kindness and changed into those a demon, “…Just wait.”

“No! Wait, Senna!”

Yelana pushed out from behind her, and stood between Senna and Arya, “You take care of Nihal! We’ll take care of her!”

Hara and the other girls, came rushing in, and Nihal felt his body tremble with shame and fear… How much did they hear? How much did they know?

He could hear them vaguely shouting at Arya, accusing her of various things but… He didn’t want to hear them…

“Nihal… Come…”

Senna’s soft voice, helped him up, as she helped him to the infirmary, while his comrades began to take Arya away

*

Senna carefully healed him in the infirmary. Neither of them said anything to the other. What could they say in a time like this?

Senna hesitated, but decided to take the initiative, “We… We didn’t hear or see much…”

Nihal nodded vaguely, “Doesn’t matter…”

Senna frowned and looked down, “Um… We didn’t know that Arya… felt that way…”

“So?”

Senna winced at his bland tone. This wasn’t good…, “We thought you were taking some time, so… we came up and we heard you cry out in pain…”

Nihal turned towards her. His eyes were glazed over and she shivered, “I thought… I thought I was strong…”, a few tears leaked out of his dark eyes, “What a joke, huh? I always need you to help me…”

Senna reached out and took his hand gently, “Nihal… You don’t understand… You may not be very strong… But neither am I. Without my staff, I can’t do much… So, I have to work with others. I can’t stay alone. I can’t say that I’ll be strong on my own. It’s only with everyone’s help, that we truly become strong…”

Nihal laughed weakly, “What the hell are you talking about? I trusted Arya… and she did this to me.”

Senna shook her head, “But… What about the rest of us? …What about me?”

“You?”

Senna reached out, hesitated, then touched his cheek gently, “Nihal… I… I like you… No… I’ve loved you… for sometime now…”

“L… Love?”

Senna nodded, a soft, sad smile appearing on her face, “I’ve loved you for so long. Your powerful attitude… Your determination… I loved you for so very long… I wanted to tell you… But, I wasn’t sure how… I didn’t know how to cross your wall… The wall you built around yourself, after your father passed away…” Her hand moved and she took hold of his hand, and gripped his firmly, “So… I did whatever I could, to stand by you. I helped you… I healed you… I fought by you… I did everything… I don’t want to lose you…”

She suddenly moved forward, and pressed her lips against his. Nihal’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden action. He could see her face. Closer than he had ever seen it before. Her eyes were closed… He had never noticed how big they were… those beautiful lashes… Each tear that held onto those lashes…

His initial feeling was terror. He didn’t want to get this close… Not after that incident… but… Senna… She was so soft… and gentle…

She was so warm… Her lips on his own… they felt so comforting… and safe… He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand, and pushed forward a bit more.

To be strong… He wasn’t strong… Not alone…

So… He’d never be alone… Not again…

 

**

Senna hesitantly strode around Nihal’s bound form. She could feel every drop of sweat on her body, as it slid down, her skin. She swallowed, her fingers slowly reaching for Nihal’s toned body, and then grazing his skin.

“Nnngh!”

She jumped back at Nihal’s reaction, but a sly slime was crossing her face, “D-Do… do you like that feeling, Nihal?”

Nihal didn’t say anything, and only groaned softly at the sensations rippling through his body.

Senna licked her lips and continued softly, “I… I only made you a little more sensitive… and you reacted like that… and… and…”

She paused and glanced at his crotch, before blushing furiously, “And… And you’re already so hard!”

Indeed, he was. His cock was struggling to burst free from the confines of his leather shorts, and Nihal was groaning in visible pain.

Senna swallowed and touched his groin gently, “W-What’s wrong?” She smiled softly, “Is something wrong over here? Is… Is it…” Her fingers, slowly slipped under the waist-band of his shorts, gripping them firmly, “Is it this?”

She pulled the shorts down, and Nihal’s manhood sprang free, and he groaned again, as Senna rubbed his cock softly. Her fingers, traced his member slowly, down to the base, where a small, glowing stone ring was sitting, around his cock. The ring, was visible small, and was painfully constricting Nihal’s penis, preventing him from ‘relieving’ himself.

Senna wiped the sweat from her forehead, as she rubbed the ring, around Nihal’s penis, “Is… Is this thing, I put for you… hurting you?”

Nihal nodded weakly, “Yes…”

Senna forced her smile into a very fake frown, “But… But you’ve had it on for hours now? So… So, why would it hurt now?”

Nihal winced at her tone, “Cause… I need to relieve…”

Senna blinked innocently, “R-Relieve what?”

Nihal winced again, “Relieve… myself… I need to… I need to cum…”

Senna chuckled softly, “Y-You’re so cute… When you’re embarrassed like this…”

Nihal swallowed, “S-senna… Please… It hurts…”

Senna shook her head, “Not… Not yet…” She bent down and delicately ran her fingers over the tip of his penis, and his body shuddered with pain and pleasure.

She grinned once more, and blew on him gently and he squealed, “Oh! Nihal… D-does, something like this… turn you on?”

He winced, “You know… You know, that… you made me more sensitive!”

Senna frowned, “Nihal! Y-Your supposed to maintain the atmosphere!”

He pouted, “I… I can’t help it…”

She sighed and shook her head, “Of course, you can’t… Well, you still have to be punished…” Her smile slowly returned, “I know!”

She bent her neck and placed her mouth around Nihal’s cock, and he groaned in agony, as she began to suck on him. Nihal’s eyes began to bulge, as he fell under her attack. She was… so good… Oh, fucking hell… he couldn’t feel his skin… His body was numb now… his entire body was tingling… he was so sensitive… His cock hurt so much… that ring, stopping him from cumming… as driving him mad…

He was… He was…

He blinked. What was going on? He was in a different position? He looked around. He was still bound, but Senna was standing on the side. Her face was a bit worried, but still rather calm.

She swallowed before speaking, “You passed out, because you couldn’t take more…”

Oh… Oh, how embarrassing…

A weak smile spread on her face. A smile born out of relief and character. She nodded a few times, before speaking, “Yeah… You… You passed out. The Great Nihal. The Dragon Rider of the Wind, passed out, from having an erection.”

Nihal flushed red, and looked away, “It… It… It was the ring! It hurts! A-And you put the spell on me! I’m sensitive!”

Ah, he did it again…

Senna frowned in irritation before sighing, “A-Are you sure, I put that spell on you?”

Huh?

She grinned, “There’s no such thing as a spell to make someone more sensitive! W-Why would anyone make such a stupid spell?”

HUH?

She crossed her arms, “You just thought you were… more sensitive! You passed out, from my… my training!”

Nihal, felt his ears burn with shock. No… No way. She was joking… She was…

Senna shrugged softly, “But, I am a bit shocked, that your erection didn’t go away, when you passed out…”

Nihal looked down, and blinked. His cock was still standing erect…

Senna calmly, began to mount Nihal, when he screamed in protest, “O-Oi! W-Whaddya thing you’re doin’!?!”

Senna blinked, “Getting ready to fuck you.”

Nihal swallowed deeply, “R-Remove the ring first!”

She grinned, softly, “Why don’t you beg first?”

And then, she pulled her own garments, and casually, inserted Nihal’s cock, within her body/

Senna winced softly. _Kyaaa… I did it… I actually did it…_

Nihal’s eyes began to bulge, “Oh… Oh, fuck… P-Please… Senna… Senna, remove the ring, please…”

Senna shook her head, as she began to thrust her hips, up and down, slowly, “N-Nope! T-That’s not begging yet!”

Nihal closed his eyes and swallowed, before opening them. What Senna saw, was the best impression of a beaten puppy ever, “Senna… Please… I’ll do anything… Release me… I’ll do anything…”

Senna felt her heart speed up, as she snapped her fingers, and the ring, around Nihal’s cock vanished, and he let out a loud moan, of relief and pleasure, as he came rapidly, in her womb. Senna let out a soft squeal, feeling his soft, hot fluids flow into her body… Oh… Oh… He was wonderful…

Nihal, felt his body relax from the terrible pressure, as his cock, shot wave after wave of thick fluid into his lover. Oh… the sweet, sweet relief… He felt his cock slowly become limp, after shooting whatever he had storing inside him.

Senna frowned, in irritation, “Hey! Y-You can’t just go limp like that!”

Nihal blinked, “B-But… I… I came… everything… Everything, I had…”

Senna ‘tskked’ in anger, “D-Doesn’t this arouse you?” She placed her hands underneath her large, breasts and made them bounce slightly.

Nihal winced softly, “Well, it does… but… I came…”

She sighed and rubbed her face, “Fine. Fine. Drastic measures…”

She waved her hand once, and Nihal watched a slender rod, materialize from thin air. It had a strange consistency to it. Slightly rubbery, but a little harder. And that shape…

Nihal’s eyes widened, “W-Wait, hold up!”

Senna rolled her eyes, “Oh, for the love of…”

She pulled a gag up from the side, and quickly, placed it in Nihal’s mouth, and strapped it tight, “Hm. Good. Now… I’m going to enjoy myself. You just stay quiet.”

Nihal’s eyes widened as he protested, “Meeaa! Fot fo fis!”

Senna waved her hand, as she positioned the dildo at Nihal’s ass, “Yes, yes… Don’t worry. It’ll be… quick!”

And then she shoved the thick, rod into his ass.

Nihal squealed like a stuck pig, and his cock, shot up as rigid as a pole. Senna grinned, and began to adjust the dildo in Nihal’s ass, casually, before grabbing Nihal’s cock, “Perfect…”

Once again, she threw herself over his cock and began to thrust herself over it rapidly, and once again, Nihal felt himself cumming inside her like a raging river.

Again, and again, and again. When ever Nihal began to lose his hardness, she just twisted the dildo in his ass, and he shot up again. Eventually, she didn’t even need the Dildo. Just massaging his body, made him erect. She didn’t tell him that she lied about the Sensitivity spell. It was very real, and she was just making it stronger. And he was none the wiser. Maybe, she’d tell him later…

But, after she was done with him. She grinned and continued to gyrate and thrust her hips, stroking his body and forcing him to shudder with pleasure, over and over again.

Again, and again. Over and over, until they both couldn’t move anymore, and collapsed in exhaustion. Nihal’s cock, felt worn out and sore, as did his ass, and Senna, could feel Nihal’s cum dripping from her body.

“…I may be pregnant now…”

Nihal laughed weakly at her words, “Yeah… Wouldn’t be the worst thing…”

Senna swallowed heavily, “I’ll untie you in a bit… Just… Lemme catch my breath…”

“Sure…”

Senna swallowed again, “I’m a bit surprised, you were okay with this…”

Nihal shrugged, “What? The… hardcore, stuff? Nah, it’s good…”

Senna looked up, “Well, I just thought… Since Arya… Did this sort of stuff…”

Nihal blinked and shrugged again, “Well, yeah… She did… And it felt bad… sort of… but it also felt kinda good…”

Senna slowly pushed herself to her feet, and began to remove Nihal’s bindings, “So… You think you were always a M?”

Nihal shrugged for a third time, “I don’t really care.” He pulled his arms from the loosened bindings, and massaged them, “She did something… but… You’re the one, who pulled me out of that quagmire.” He smiled and hugged the girl, who was now his lover, “Arya… I don’t know what I saw in her… But, she did one favour for me… She opened my eyes, to the right woman for me.”

And he kissed her passionately, just as morning breeze blew in, through their window, and the sun began to shine in, on both of them, warming them.

Warming them down to their strong hearts.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by VertigoR


End file.
